


«Джорджи»

by CapRamon



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1979), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 1970s, AU, Canonical Character Death, Cold War, Gen, Pre-Canon & Canon, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: О жизни на руинах венского музея, призраках и кофе.
Kudos: 1





	«Джорджи»

_(194.. г.)_  
Он жил, как призрак среди призраков, тень в обществе теней, сходившихся, словно бесплотные, навязчивые гости, на руины некогда процветавшего музея живописи, в котором он обрел свой жалкий дом. Тем вечером, оставив свечку, несколько тетрадей и единственную книгу на полу и вынув ключ от старого замка, хранившего покой хлипкой двери, — замок был от сарая, скобы он приделал сам и скверно, отчего в щель между дверью и стеной, если немного потянуть на себя ручку, можно было, наловчившись, разглядеть край ветхой и неприбранной кровати, возле которой приютился белый, грубоватый табурет, уставленный немытыми тарелками с останками вчерашнего обеда и хлебом, тщательно завернутым в газетный лист, — он ощутил необъяснимое желание взглянуть через плечо и, подчинившись инстинктивному порыву, замер, как есть: гротескно исхудавший, невысокий юноша со впалыми щеками, старомодной горбинкой на носу, блеклого цвета шевелюрой и темными, тревожными глазами, предававшими самые тонкие движения души. Ему казалось, он успел подметить, как высокая, бесформенная тень скользнула в дверном проеме, за которым начиналась галерея «молодого месяца», как окрестил ее единственный и гордый обитатель; пол рухнул правильной дугой, оставив ровно половину нефа разрушенного храма искусств. Видение было пугающим и мимолетным; холод, объявший спину, не успел еще смениться жаром, настигавшим его в трудные минуты, как, повинуясь глупому порыву, он бросился вперед вместо того, чтобы бежать — или поладить с навесным замком и скрыться в родной дыре. Отчаянно и безнадежно щурясь, он добрался до входа в галерею, остановился, провел ладонью по лицу — виски успели взмокнуть, щеки разгорались долгожданными огнями — и, подражая собственному представлению о смелости, необходимой дворянину, ринулся во мрак. Ему не приходилось драться десять, если не больше, лет, но в глубине души он был уверен, что сможет победить противника, а если нет, то лучше оказаться битым, чем прослыть последним трусом: трусость была словом, которого он избегал с упрямством, способным вызвать подозрения, — впрочем, ни смелости, ни подвигов, ни прочих героических вещей, помимо посещения нескольких лекций, от Тобиаса Эстерхази не ждал никто.  
Расстроенные нервы и воображение сыграли с ним отчаянную шутку: нога скользнула на куске искусственного мрамора, когда-то покрывавшего весь пол, — он рухнул на бок, задыхаясь от неожиданности, боли, мучительного неприятия того, чем завершилась гонка за фантомом, которого он сотворил из старого куска багровой ткани, не один месяц провисевшего над входом, пока крепление не приказало долго жить. Ему хотелось крикнуть — мышцы шеи и груди невольно напряглись в гадком предчувствии, — но вместо этого он только заскрипел зубами, запретив себе быть слабым, хотя и зная, что приказы и упреки не вернут ему душевных сил. Звездное небо Вены раскинулось над ним бесстрастным куполом: наполовину ослепленный болью, он наблюдал его с чувством острейшей неприязни, словно моряк, уставший видеть море, — затем, чуть прикусив губу и успокоив себя глубоким вдохом, поднялся на локтях, согнул левую ногу и тщетно попытался повторить все то же с правой, но бросил безнадежную затею. Это конец, подумал он, — конец: война оставила свой отпечаток в его памяти — страшный, неизгладимый, наводненный смертями и увечьями, огнем пожарищ, едким дымом, от которого вечно слезились глаза, внушая нестерпимый стыд, — если его отправят в одну из тех больниц, живущих на благотворительность и вряд ли чем-нибудь отличных от полевого госпиталя, где он однажды побывал и где врачи не спали сутками, спасаясь сигаретами и водкой, он точно потеряет ногу или останется калекой; на этот случай он заблаговременно решил покончить счеты с жизнью и не раз обдумывал, что будет лучше, нож или веревка, — впрочем, от побуждения к самоубийству не осталось и следа, едва он оказался лицом к лицу с бедой, напротив, он проклинал себя последними словами, какие позволяло воспитание, нисколько не желая сунуть голову в петлю. Чуть обождав, он подтянулся ближе к стене, схватился за нее обеими руками и заставил себя встать: нога не слушалась, но осторожная попытка перенести на нее вес вдруг оказалась не такой плачевной, как он думал, — тогда, едва добравшись до двери проклятой комнаты, он опустился на кровать, смахнул со лба горячий пот, избавился от обуви, тщательно осмотрел обе лодыжки, перехватил платком разбитую ладонь, медленно натянул холодное и плохонькое одеяло до самых плеч, потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы улечься и не навредить бесчисленным ушибам, обхватил себя руками, по-прежнему подверженными приступам то слабости, то дрожи, и вознамерился смягчить страдания единственным доступным ему средством — сном.  
С не меньшим, и бессмысленным, упрямством он мог бы требовать себе отдельную палату или номер в лучшей гостинице столицы: тело отказывалось подчиниться воле разума, а мужество, — которое, как он всегда считал, ему присуще, — было бессильно успокоить боль в ноге. Промучившись около часа, он бросил жалкую затею и отдался на милость нескончаемых мыслей о прошлом, настоящем, будущем — одна мрачней другой: открытый перелом и кровь не испугали бы его сильнее, чем ожидание, которое способно растянуться на дни, недели радужных надежд, неумолимо сменяющихся безнадежностью, — придется бросить лекции и снова голодать, на что он согласился бы скорее, чем привлечь к себе лишние взгляды хромотой, — забыть о переводе, который он был должен окончить до среды, и распрощаться с последними деньгами — терпеть ужасные, болезненные приступы волнения, которые он ощущал физически, до тошноты, и пережить тяготы выбора между спасительным неведением и голосом рассудка, убеждающим немедленно отправиться к врачу. Обдумывая происшедшее, он находил сотни причин, чтобы клеймить себя последним дураком, и ни единого, самого плохенького повода себя жалеть, хотя в душе, конечно же, склонялся к жалости, — со временем и эти размышления были поглощены тревожным полусном, в котором воспоминания о прожитых неделях, месяцах кружили перед ним, словно насмешливые тени, сошедшие с исчезнувших полотен в рамах, сорванных со стен.  
...Каждое утро он с пристрастием полировал карманные часы — последнее, что удалось спасти из скромного наследства дядюшки, — но вынимал их редко, опасаясь таких же, как и он, нищих студентов и воров. Каждым голодным вечером он аккуратно складывал свой гардероб на спинку стула, всегда в одном и том же, нерушимом и заверенном порядке; найдя пятно на обветшалых штанинах брюк, он тщательно старался оттереть его, согнувшись над свечой, пока спина не затекала от неловкой позы или не уставали ноги, — он мог увлечься так, что забывал присесть. Время, свободное от бытовых забот, он посвятил взаимосвязанным занятиям — учебе и шлифовке распорядка дня, что, кажется, не помогало, а мешало ему жить: он изощрялся всеми способами, чтобы заставить себя встать, поесть, заснуть ровно в назначенное время — читать без перерыва не больше трех часов, меняя книги по предметам согласно хитрой схеме для четных и нечетных дней недели, и давая отдых глазам в заранее намеченные промежутки — вытерпеть чтение при свете дрянной свечи смог бы не каждый, но не каждый жил в разрушенном музее, считая приступы головной боли меньшим злом перед угрозой голода, или холодными ночами забивал ветошью щели в чертовой двери, натягивал помятый плащ и туфли, закрывался одеялом с головой и все равно едва спасался от немилости на редкость гадкой и дождливой осени. Стремление придать занятиям толковый вид упрямо приводило к противоположному: он тратил многим больше времени на вечные сомнения о том, предпочитать ли материалистов субъективистам, стоит ли гоняться за последним трудом Ясперса, насчет которого его могут спросить, а могут и не спросить, — к концу недели он напрочь забывал о Гуссерле и эйдетических науках, вновь просматривая Беркли и, кажется, готовясь согласиться с тем, что вещи вокруг него не более реальны, чем те, которые он видит в редких снах; захлопнув книгу, он невольно спрашивал себя, может ли быть действительностью искаженная иллюзия, в которой он читает философию, соседствуя со звездным небом и воронками от бомб.  
Каким бы ни было решение вопросов, веками донимающих мыслителей, он все сильнее отдавался вниманию к деталям — странному, необъяснимому, но находящему десятки мелких поводов, чтобы тем больше овладеть его умом; вещи, которые другому показались бы пустячными, приобрели гротескные размеры — не досыпая над конспектами, он мог потратить битый час на приведение в порядок брюк; достав очередной библиотечный экземпляр из стопки на столе, он методично возвращал его на то же место и следил, чтобы тяжелые тома не оказались сверху тех, что были легче; чернильницу и ручку он складывал в определенный ящик — туфли совал под левый край кровати, если смотреть от входа, хлеб заворачивал в газету, несколько раз на дню прибирал пыль, — даже подумывал о том, чтобы немного подлатать обрывки блеклых, невыразительных обоев изолентой, доставшейся ему после того, как, соблазненный бутербродами и крепким чаем, он помогал вычистить кафедру перед ремонтом, заполучив не только важный хозяйственный предмет, но и ненужные тетради бывших выпускников, благодаря чему смог сэкономить немного денег на бумаге, переворачивая их и покрывая чистые страницы убористым и мелким почерком несостоявшегося каллиграфа, с относительно удачными потугами на украшение заглавных букв. Садясь обедать или завтракать — чаще обедать, пропуская ужин, — он действовал согласно ритуалу, неторопливо вымыв руки, прибрав тарелки с табурета, служившего и кладовой и кухней, аккуратно расставив их на письменном столе, прикрыв колени полотенцем, которое он по неловкости прожег и пользовался им вместо салфетки, и наконец осматривая деланно небрежным взглядом скудный рацион. Изредка приходилось слезать со стула, жертвуя чистотой рук, и несколькими сильными ударами ладонью приводить его в божеский вид: злосчастный предмет мебели давно отжил свой век, но ничего получше отыскать не удалось — все остальное было спасено усилиями мэрии, расхищено или успело сгнить под летними дождями, кроме добротного, хотя и несколько побитого стола, наполовину залитого краской, табурета, брошенного рабочими, и собственно кровати, происхождение которой он предпочел бы навсегда забыть. Время взрастило в нем терпимость к истинно спартанской обстановке: в первые два месяца он отучился удушливо краснеть, взбираясь на руины под любопытными, а часто и насмешливыми взглядами, и вспоминал скромную комнатку, в которой прожил до весны, как сон, который больше никогда не повторится, — давний и приятный сон.  
События, происходившие с бедным студентом вне музея, были не менее безрадостны, чем жалкое существование среди фантомных галерей и опустевших деревянных рам, которые он обнаружил сваленными в угол бывшего холла вместе с кирпичом и досками. Чем дольше продолжалось вынужденное одиночество, тем больше он терял то, что британцы, говоря о здравомыслии, удачно называют «common sense»: владея замкнутым характером и вряд ли понимая, что может быть хорошего в шумных компаниях и двух десятках пренебрегающих тобой приятелей, которых принято звать «друг», он подчинил все отношения взаимоисключающим, но и теснейшим образом переплетенным побуждениям, достигшим крайней остроты, — стремлению к предупредительности, незаметности и вызывающему, гневному желанию признания себя и тех особых прав, положенных любому, кто родился дворянином и живет согласно кодексу, который он почерпнул скорее из романов, чем от дядюшки, не часто вспоминавшего о «крошке Тоби», или семьи, к подобным тонкостям ужасно равнодушной. Обучение, с которым он едва справлялся из-за тягот жизни и общего упадка сил, казалось ему долгом, от которого нельзя освободиться, не запятнав себя клеймом лентяя или труса: голодный, нищий и без крыши над непокрытой головой, он все же был не одинок в своей беде, — другие юноши, едва сводившие концы с концами, были вдобавок отягощены родней или детьми, — однако избегал собратьев по несчастью так же упрямо, как и «золотую молодежь», тем самым сузив круг общения, и раньше не отличавшийся особой широтой. Ему не доводилось слышать мнений о себе, но вряд ли составляло больших трудов подметить, что товарищи по курсу, с которыми он был подчеркнуто, — пожалуй, безупречно, — вежлив, разглядели нотки презрения и холодности в его манерах и утратили к нему последний интерес; преподаватели обычно и не замечали его за ширмами погрешностей в эссе или ошибок в устных докладах, за которые он укорял себя с таким усердием, будто бы каждая из них могла стать роковой, — хозяева двух-трех овощных лавок и одной местной забегаловки, где он за скромную оплату готовил себе пищу, возясь на тесной, плохонькой кухне, смотрели косо и внимательно считали мелочь, которую худой и малокровный юноша носил им, — хорошо, если не из карманов прочих посетителей. Компания посудомоек, официанток, продавщиц была ему в большую тягость — с ними он не стеснялся быть высокомерным, правда, лишь обнаружив, что простые люди не различают тонких, иронических уколов, на которые он был вполне способен, но использовал редко, не обладая выдержкой, необходимой для постановки шутки. Больше всего он не терпел нескольких любознательных девиц, которые, не зная, что и делать с экземпляром, корпящим над кастрюлей, липли к нему с расспросами о том, откуда он, на что живет и где работает, — он отвечал глухим молчанием, так как не только не работал, но и не мог признаться ни другим, ни самому себе, что тщательно и методично оправдывает нежелание наладить жизнь, предпочитая списывать условия, в которые он оказался загнан нищетой, на счет судьбы, войны, философов, кого угодно, чьим именем он мог прикрыть боязнь внезапных перемен.  
Чем дальше человек находится от общества — чем меньше связей, будь то дружба, семья, долг, объединяет его с другими, тем более бескомпромиссным, безупречным и принципиальным он может быть: легко критиковать правительство, когда живешь за рубежом, — нетрудно быть идеалистом, не навещая бедняка, — не врать, не сомневаться и не отказывать себе ни в чем, живя в пещере, в домике среди тайги или скрываясь на руинах бывшего музея, где некому ни осудить, ни упрекнуть. Крайности порождают крайности — отрезанный от мира стеной иллюзий, не способных внушить и ложную надежду, он стремился как можно меньше жить и удержать хотя бы то, что не успело выскользнуть из его рук: он мог бы пропустить семестр и заняться мытьем тарелок, скопив немного средств на то, чтобы вернуться в старую, недорогую комнатку, — но искренне считал, что лучше страдать от голода и холода, чем оказаться мальчиком на побегушках и выслушивать приказы какой-нибудь грубой свиньи. Я человек, — нередко повторял он, — человек: я не желаю слушать дураков, терпеть чужую подлость и насмешки, — уж если мир несовершенен, стоит ли сдаваться и подчиняться его правилам, забыв об убеждениях и принципах ради сиюминутного комфорта?.. Бросить учебу он не мог, разумно полагая, что если и уйдет, то навсегда, — учиться и работать, без того едва взбираясь по ступенькам от недостатка сил, значило слечь в могилу раньше, чем это бы случилось от безденежья; последние гроши ему давали переводы — он брался за любой из европейских языков, в котором мог связать субъект и предикат в нечто, владеющее хотя бы тенью правдоподобия, однако обращались к нему не столько из-за умений полиглота-самоучки, сколько по той, весьма обыденной причине, что он трудился за бесценок, — тайные надежды на то, что кто-нибудь, вдруг проявив сочувствие к жалкому виду бедного студента, из благородных побуждений заплатит ему больше, не находили оправдания, добавив тяжести и без того нелегким мыслям.  
Он защищал себя отчаянно, но и губил с не меньшим рвением, заставив напрочь позабыть о будущем и выполнять огромное количество пустых и бесполезных дел; он вытравил инстинкты, побуждающие спасаться, действовать из страха за себя, — признав, что с наступлением зимы он не протянет и недели в своей дыре, он принял безнадежность положения как должное и посвящал немало времени спокойным размышлениям о смерти; ему хотелось умереть во сне, не чувствуя мучений и желания хвататься за ускользающую жизнь. Привычки, овладев им накрепко, перешагнули грань абсурда: он мог провести час у зеркала, повязывая галстук и все гадая, какой узел будет уместней на сегодня, — выйдя на улицу, точнее, перебравшись через ямы и завалы на бывшей площади, он двигался, словно оживший манекен, расправив плечи, вздернув подбородок, ожидая увидеть в каждом жесте или взгляде оскорбление, желание поддеть, и приготовившись встречать его гневным отпором, но чувствуя необъяснимую слабость в коленках, едва «обидчик» приближался, и невольно уходя с пути; он был готов поверить, что весь город смотрит на него, оценивая, осуждая, предавая осмеянию, но никогда бы не признал, что никому нет дела до того, что думает о собственной персоне Тоби Эстерхази и хорошо ли он одет. Деньги в кармане таяли день ото дня — забыв, как выглядит не только мясо, о котором он боялся и подумать, но и кастрюля с пресной кашей, он умудрился потерять сознание, свалившись на руки студентов, когда, шатаясь, словно пьяный, покидал аудиторию; придя в себя, он едва слышно отказался от врача, бесстрастно отклонил расспросы и вежливые предложения помочь, — для мира он по-прежнему снимал жилье и вбил бы в сердце нож скорее, чем позволил разойтись правдивым слухам, — затем пригладил волосы, намокшие из-за компресса, провел ладонью по щеке и попытался встать, но вместо этого бессильно рухнул на подушку и провел ужасные часы наедине с головной болью и тошнотой.  
Отчаявшись забыть об этом случае — и смело встретить тех, кто видел его слабость, он тем больше ушел в себя и принялся за каждодневные дела с остервенелым рвением. Однажды он словил себя на том, что машинально передвигал друг к другу два обломка кирпича, которые, как он считал, могли сойтись: страх шевельнулся в его груди — глубокий, цепкий страх безумия; та жизнь, которую он строил месяцами, вдруг разлетелась, канула в туман — во всем он видел пустоту, страдание и обреченность, измеряя несчетными шагами комнату, которая теперь казалась ему склепом; вещи теряли очертания, шум, яркий свет вдруг становились нестерпимыми — он заложил окно подручным хламом и жег свечи, которые так тщательно берег, — он спал весь день и выбирался вечером, скользя подобно тени среди руин, — он забывал слова и имена, дороги, улицы; ему, словно античному географу, казалось, что на горизонте Вена, Австрия, весь мир срываются в бездну, небытие, вечную ночь.  
Затмение окончилось так же внезапно, как и началось: очнувшись около трех часов и в неизвестный день недели, он оглядел несвежую рубашку, ощупал щеки, обнаружив на них щетину, флегматично вооружился бритвой и приступил к бритью, затем оделся, убив немало времени на галстук, бегло просмотрел заброшенный на полуслове перевод, собрал тетради и направился на арендованную кухню, скромно поел, состряпал кислую улыбку для посудомойки, которая была к нему неравнодушна и не единожды пыталась заманить в постель, — он был непогрешимо холоден, — немного прогулялся по соседней улице, явился в университет и просидел в библиотеке до семи, после чего бродил по городу, глядя в витрины, наблюдая блестящих кавалеров и роскошных дам, — нашел газету на скамейке и без интереса прочел о тех, кого и знать не знал, отправился домой долгим путем, привычным жестом достал спичку и отыскал свечу — одну из тех, которые всегда держал за камнем возле входа в глухой и темный коридор, — зажег ее, направился к двери каморки, оставил на полу тетради, вынул ключ — и бросился за «призраком», желая утвердиться в храбрости, однако заслужив лишь синяки и повод предаться горьким размышлениям о собственной судьбе, освободиться от которых помог лишь запоздалый сон.  
...Он просыпался медленно, сначала чуть пошевелив плечом и вытащив ладонь из-под щеки, после, внушая самому себе необходимость вернуться к жизни, — в первые минуты после забытья он неизменно вспоминал, что впереди его ждет новый день, исполненный прежних мучений, — и предпринял неловкую попытку повернуться, но из-за ссадин и ушибов двигаться ему не только не хотелось, но было затруднительно, словно бы за ночь он состарился на четверть века. Несвежая, измятая одежда липла к телу, повергая не в самые приязненные чувства, — от непривычной позы, в которую его загнала боль, настырно ныла шея; в глазах он ощущал песок, в груди — удушливую тяжесть, в голове — туман, и был готов оставить тщетные попытки достойно встретить день, когда уверился, что слышит безошибочный и тонкий аромат свежего кофе.  
Сердце бедного студента рухнуло дважды — при внезапной мысли о том, что он сошел с ума, и позже, когда он убедился, что не только сохранил здравый рассудок, но вдобавок и не спит. Стараясь не дышать и лишний раз не шелохнуться, он прислушался к враждебному и неизведанному миру за ширмой плохенького одеяла, но так и не узнал, с чем — или кем — ему придется иметь дело: тогда, обмякший, оглушенный и беспомощный, он вывернулся из постельных принадлежностей и сел, испытывая глубоко трагичные переживания перед лицом опасности, которую отчаянно старался разглядеть, — от перемены положения немного закружилась голова, сбивая его с толку. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, был свет — окно необъяснимым образом лишилось баррикады, которой он прикрыл его несколько дней назад, и комната вновь обрела знакомые черты: зеркало на стене, ведро с водой, дверь, табурет с неловко возвышавшейся на нем горой посуды, куском хлеба и огарком старой свечи, заставленный книгами стол, черновики для перевода, — все это промелькнуло перед ним в одно мгновение и уместилось между двумя ударами объятого тревогой сердца; в стул упиралась нога гостя, который, вероятно, был ответственен за кофе и едкий дым дешевых сигарет.  
Зрелище взволновало его необъяснимым образом — подчеркнутая, грубоватая небрежность позы ничуть не походила на смятение, которое он сам испытывал в душе: окончив изучать чужую щиколотку и слегка вздернутую штанину брюк, он, наконец, нашел в себе достаточно смешавшегося с любопытством мужества, чтобы рискнуть и оглядеть фигуру незнакомца целиком. Утренний визитер, затянутый в неброский, бежевого цвета плащ, склонился над столом, время от времени притрагиваясь к чашке с желанным, соблазнительным напитком и неспешно вдыхая дым, способной просмолить все легкие за несколько минут; непримечательное и, пожалуй, простоватое лицо — из тех, которые встречаются среди провинциальных педагогов, — хранило самое обыденное выражение, определить которое враждебным, дружелюбным, даже равнодушным было нельзя; густые волосы черного цвета были уложены нарочито замысловатым способом, ложась волной на бледный и округлый лоб; темные, выразительные брови сливались с дужкой больших очков, внушивших юному хозяину каморки, будто бы субъект имеет сходство с инженером, переодевшимся в плащ летчика, или же летчиком, нашедшим себе работу с чертежами. Привыкнув тонко чувствовать людей, он был обескуражен и взволнован тем, какими скользкими и зыбкими казались те штрихи, которыми он очертил чужой портрет: школьный учитель вряд ли взялся бы за сигареты не лучше русских самокруток и не стал бы одеваться в летный плащ, — что говорить о дорогой, прекрасной обуви, не растерявшей блеск и посреди руин; случайный соглядатай, вдруг задумавший узнать, как поживает нищий и болезненный студент, не объявился бы с чашкой отменного, на зависть местным забегаловкам черного кофе; сыщик, будь он хоть чуточку умнее тех коллег, которые встречались в бульварном чтиве, не отправился бы донимать юнца, безвылазно сидевшего в норе и потерявшего связь между миром и собой. Все время, посвященное осмотру, визитер провел за прежними делами, безыскусно удерживая сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, и чуть подкашливая, что, скорее, походило на легкие смешки; немного поразмыслив, обитатель венского музея решил, что внешние бесстрастность и безликость были подобраны с такой же тщательностью, как и второстепенные детали, входящие с ними в искусное противоречие, — никогда прежде он не видел человека, который бы поставил откровенность на службу скрытности с подобным мастерством, — никогда прежде неподдельное спокойствие не отзывалось в нем тревогой сродни той, которую внушил ему нежданный посетитель, чей облик, кажется, вмещал и собственную тень.  
Воспоминание о призраке, окрасившем вчерашний вечер в темные тона, заставило его неловко вздрогнуть: оттягивать и дальше роковой момент их встречи было глупостью — гость обладал прекрасным, тонким слухом и каждое, самое осторожное движение студента, решившего придать себе и одеялу пристойный вид, сопровождал едва заметным жестом, чуть отводя жалкий остаток сигареты от бледных губ; костяшки пальцев, как подсказал случайный взгляд, были недавно сбиты, внушив все более опасные догадки насчет того, кем может быть его невольный компаньон. Сердце предательски заныло в тот самый миг, когда их взгляды встретились, — ослабленный волнением, он ощутил постыдный страх перед внезапностью, с которой незнакомец приковал к себе не только его мысли, но и чувства; он не терпел непрошеных вторжений в тот скромный, маленький мирок, который с таким упрямством ограждал от правды, храня лишь то, что самому ему казалось единственно достойным жизни, — однако не сумел преодолеть необъяснимое смятение перед глазами, чей холодный, стальной цвет лишь оттеняла мягкая, прозрачная лазурь; внимательные, — умные, как часто говорят, — они владели неприятной, хотя нередко и полезной способностью внушить другому, будто бы его видят насквозь. Стекла в очках были обычными; случайная догадка перебила ощущение неумолимо нарастающей боязни за себя и свое «я», вдруг оказавшееся перед чужим, как на ладони, заставив испытать сначала страх, после неловкость, и, наконец, достойный лишь насмешки вызов: мальчишеская слабость, вечное стремление к безоговорочному подчинению тем, кто владеет большей силой воли, боролась в нем с началом собственника, ничуть не пожелавшего расстаться с привычным одиночеством и окончательно утратить покой истерзанной души.  
Безмолвная дуэль двух взглядов, неподвижного, бесстрастного — и жалкого в надрывном, драматическом упреке, окончилась вничью: стряхнув последний пепел с сигареты, отправленной небрежным жестом в ближайшее пустое блюдце, незнакомец оставил стул и, отвернувшись с равнодушием, которое было бы странно ожидать, прошелся по каморке размеренным и чуть развязным шагом, сунув руки в карманы летного плаща, без интереса поглядывая то на стены, то в окно, то в потолок, изредка останавливаясь и покачиваясь на каблуках, что удавалось ему с апломбом педагога, готового устроить долгожданную, взлелеянную выволочку провинившемуся ученику. Он, кажется, был невысок — среднего роста — и вряд ли отличался крепким телосложением, но самым непостижимым образом умел придать походке тяжесть, а движениям и жестам — особый вес; коснувшись пальцем изоленты, держащей на себе кусок обоев, он подернул краешком губы, — гримаса, промелькнувшая на простоватом, невыразительном лице, приблизилась к опасной грани между любопытством и насмешкой, — затем, чуть вздернув подбородок и отвернувшись, неожиданно картинно, как делают актеры старой школы, возвратился к столу, подхватил чашку, сделал короткий и исполненный довольства глоток кофе, прибрал подальше чем-то помешавший перевод и оглядел ветхие корешки библиотечных книг; названия предметов, имена философов и все, над чем старательно корпел владелец комнатки, не вызвали в нем и случайного почтения — неспешно вытянув случайный том, он пролистал его с ханжеской любознательностью, брезгливо фыркнул и швырнул поверх высокой стопки, отчего та покосилась и едва не рухнула. Чудовищное непочтение к мыслителям, — что хуже, к его собственным вещам, которые в один злосчастный миг лишились должного порядка, — взволновало юношу: болезненный укол тревоги сменился нарастающим протестом самолюбия, немало уязвленного хозяйскими манерами, проявленными гостем в отношении его жилья; поджав охваченные дрожью губы, он постарался придать лицу вид оскорбленной гордости, — который, к счастью, был лишен возможности пронаблюдать со стороны, — и, мужественно перенося сухость во рту, готов был ознакомить визитера с гневной нотой, но опомнился, сознавшись самому себе, что совершенно не способен найти слова, достойные защиты чести дворянина и его имущества. Подметив перемены в облике юнца, неловко онемевшего и, кажется, готового позеленеть в лице, — внутри него все сжалось, донимая пренеприятным и знакомым чувством боли, — незваный гость вновь окатил его все прежним взглядом, отвергавшим самую мысль о том, чтобы оспорить или возмутиться его поступками.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — осведомился он внезапным, невообразимо фамильярным тоном, оглушившим бедного студента хуже затрещины. Испуг граничил с истиной — в висках несчастного взыграла кровь, окончившись мгновеньем слепоты и вырвав у него послушный, неосознанный ответ:  
— Н-неплохо...  
— Хорошо, — заметил собеседник. — Очень хорошо.  
Они общались на английском — безупречном, кажется, родном для гостя, и вымученном, не годящемся и для посредственного фильма. Неспешным жестом вытащив очередную сигарету, визитер слегка прижал ее зубами — и вдруг оскалился в ужасной, ядовитой усмешке хищника, ликующего в предвкушении охоты: зрелище, способное обескуражить и сильных духом, оказалось роковым для нервов бедного студента, натянутых дрожащей и немой струной, — вцепившись обеими руками в шею, он дернулся назад и вжался в спинку кровати, бледный, отчаянно дышащий, словно ныряльщик, увлекаемый на дно крупной акулой. Видение, в котором гроза морских глубин сроднилась с гостем, вмиг растерявшим респектабельность и сдержанность, развеялось так же внезапно, как и овладело помутненным рассудком юноши; чуть приоткрыв глаза, он обнаружил, что незнакомец больше не напоминает вестника грядущей смерти, а, напротив, улыбается ему широкой и приязненной улыбкой с рекламного листка. Разительные перемены в облике визитера утвердили его в мысли, что он находится во власти скользкой и безжалостной, отчаянно опасной личности, к тому же склонной наслаждаться тем известным впечатлением, которое он производит на других, играя судьбами и чувствами. Вновь отвернувшись, незнакомец прикурил от зажигалки, расправил плечи, подцепил носком туфли все прежний стул, чуть подтянул к себе и занял его, не смутившись тревожным хрустом, — ветхий предмет мебели требовал тонкости манер, нисколько не присущей визитеру, склонному к замашкам янки, но при этом говорившему, как выпускник английских школ.  
— Кто вы такой?.. — собственный голос, глуховатый, слабый, звучащий будто бы со стороны, немало огорчил студента, вновь обретшего дар речи, а вместе с ним и обреченное желание пытаться опротестовать то, как с ним обращался незваный гость. Последний, ухмыльнувшись самым краешком губы и словно пробуя его слова на вкус, дважды намеревался говорить и дважды промолчал, с особым удовольствием отдавшись выбору ответа.  
— Я — не все, — глубокомысленно заметил он.  
Щеки несчастного студента вспыхнули первыми лихорадочными пятнами, выдав глубокую и безнадежную обиду: терпкий, пропитанный насмешкой тон заставил участиться его пульс, гремевший в висках неутомимым эхо, — теряя самообладание и выдержку, он был готов на все, лишь бы скорее отделаться от нестерпимого, пугающего общества мучителя и наглеца.  
— Я, — вновь заговорил он, тихо и отчетливо, припомнив о бесстрастии, необходимом дворянину, — я бы хотел услышать ваше имя.  
Гость кашлянул, что вышло слишком уж похожим на сдавленный и грубоватый смех: подчеркнутая вежливость, которой бедный юноша пытался уязвить противника, к несчастью, не могла бы вызвать ничего, кроме улыбки, и у готовых проявить сочувствие.  
— Какое имя тебе нравится? — спросил он, отвлеченно поглядывая в потолок.  
Вопрос, казавшийся уничижительным, взывал к иронии — чуть облизав сухие губы, жилец музея постарался вновь овладеть собой и сообщить слабеющему голосу пренебрежительный оттенок, отвечая:  
— Тобиас.  
— Отлично, — бросил незнакомец, не желая играть в его игру и проявить положенное возмущение. — Можешь звать меня «Тобиас».  
Отчаянная, невообразимая абсурдность их беседы лишила бедного студента последних сил, заставив медленно, трагично отвернуться и сделать вид, что во всем мире нет ничего занятнее узора на обоях, выцветших и блеклых, словно сама его душа. Будь он не так расстроен и случись ему вдруг поглядеть на гостя, он мог бы, к собственному изумлению, подметить, что на столе явилась вторая чашка кофе, которую мучитель подвинул к краю.  
— Угощайся, — заметил он сквозь резкую ухмылку, — Джорджи*.  
Заслышав прозвище, несчастный юноша уставился на змея, воплощенного в обманчивую оболочку, пронзительным, надрывным взглядом: темные, беззащитные глаза казались влажными, лицо приобрело густой багровый цвет, а грудь вздымалась частыми, отчаянными вдохами. Ничуть не озаботившись смятением, снискавшим жертву, гость уложил ладонь на черновик несостоявшегося перевода, подтянул к себе слегка помятые листы, картинно вздернул бровь и просмотрел несколько строк, не прибирая пальцы и едва сподобившись смягчить небрежным равнодушием гримасу ханжеской тоски.  
— Гранит науки, — объявил он тоном экскурсовода, подводящего толпу к особо каверзному экспонату. — Как твои успехи?  
— Мне...  
Голос стих по собственной, необъяснимой прихоти — взявшись за одеяло с видом, предвещавшим обморок, бедный студент чуть слышно договорил:  
— ...пора идти.  
— Лекции? Университет?  
Гость отвратительно прищелкнул языком — никогда раньше чужой скепсис не был столь едким, каверзным и безыскусным.  
— Сомневаюсь, чтобы тебе пришлось туда вернуться, — заметил он, поигрывая голосом, в котором слышались оттенки легкого самодовольства, подкрепленные все прежней, вызывающей полуулыбкой.  
Чувствуя, как онемели его руки, а глаза подернулись опасной пеленой, готовой сорваться в унизительные слезы, несчастный юноша не находил в себе и капли сил, чтобы продолжить бой, проигранный от самого начала и до конца, — который, как ему казалось, был неотвратимо близок; нередко опасаясь оказаться во власти человека сильного и равнодушного к порывам чужой души, он убедил себя, что черный день настал, — вчерашний призрак был предвестником той тени, которая, насмешливо и тонко, поблескивая стеклами очков и ухмыляясь в пресыщенной манере себялюбца, была готова поглотить его, отдав на растерзание все прежней, вечной, непроглядной ночи. Избавившись от сигареты, гость прибегнул к бледному, обыденному выражению лица, знаменовавшему начало их знакомства, поднялся с неожиданной усталостью, излишне пристально взглянул на сбитые костяшки пальцев и отказал себе в тяжелом вздохе.  
— Вот что, Джорджи, — заметил он, отрывисто и сухо, слегка постукивая ногтем по самому краю стола, — ты себя губишь и прекрасно понимаешь, к чему дело идет. Голодной смертью умирают разве что поэты-выскочки и безнадежные бунтовщики. Ты мог бы не ютиться в этой, — он окинул комнатку резким кивком, — дыре, а жить, как человек. По крайней мере, жить, — вдруг уточнил он, весьма болезненно поморщившись, — а это, уж поверь мне, не так плохо, как может показаться, когда тебе семнадцать или двадцать и все, чего ты хочешь, — забыть войну. Для этого, — безликий, отстраненный голос вдруг приобрел оттенок властности, — всего лишь нужно оказать услугу готовой позаботиться о твоем будущем стране.  
Точеный, неподвижный профиль померк среди тумана, застлавшего глаза юнца, едва он понял, кем оказался визитер и что его просили сделать взамен протянутой ему руки. Сердце, ослабленное горечью, забилось лихорадочным, полубезумным ликованием: вот он, тот самый миг, которого он ждал долгие годы, живя без права на поступок, — вот вызов, искушение, достойное его рыцарских предков, не променявших меч на золото, — вот, наконец, и змей, дракон, которого он должен сокрушить. Нередко представляя, какой ответ получит мелкий лавочник, владелец политической газеты, чиновник, пожелавший решать его судьбу, — словом, все негодяи, подлецы, случись им попытаться заставить его действовать бесчестно, — он был уверен, что скорее умрет в своей каморке, чем откажется от гордости, только и делавшей его свободным и живым; обдумывая сцены, в которых он, ослабленный и нищий, обличает сильных сего мира, бросая им слова, исполненные праведного гнева, он проявлял немалое воображение, сблизив картины нравственных побед с полотнами, изображавшими героев былых времен, — сейчас же, расправляя плечи, вытягивая шею, упираясь в кровать обеими ладонями, худой, измученный юнец в жалких обносках устремил на недруга горящий взгляд, исполненный сознания триумфа.  
— Никогда! — отчаянно вскричал он, сбившись на немецкий. — Вы, что, подумали, я продаюсь?.. Мне не нужны ни ваши деньги, ни ваша страна, — тем более, сочувствие, — так что проваливайте к черту!..  
Меланхоличное лицо британца подернулось нежданной судорогой, лишь вполовину скрытой прежней маской бледности; позволив себе легкую ухмылку, обнажившую слепящий краешек зубов, — хоть и желая рассмеяться, отчаянно и искренне, — он чуть повел плечами, исполнившись надуманного равнодушия, пристально поглядел на юношу, побагровевшего до кончиков ушей, шагнул к столу, взял обе чашки, с наслаждением вдохнул пьянящий запах и, не спеша, направился к двери.  
Притихший, ошарашенный юнец послушно наблюдал за тем, как визитер уходит прочь, оставив бедного студента в желанном, гордом одиночестве, среди знакомых вещей и книг: он снова был собой и жил для самого себя, все прежней, избранной им жизнью — он мог забыть о призраке в летном плаще и кофе, но мысль о покидающем его напитке, чей нестерпимый, изумительный, желанный аромат бледнел и удалялся с каждым шагом гостя, откликнулась в его груди отчаянной тоской, молниеносно завершившейся припадком паники и помутнением рассудка. Вновь овладев немеющими пальцами, он сбросил одеяло и двинулся вперед, словно живой мертвец, — весь мир померк и сузился до ускользающих, неровных очертаний чужой спины, внезапно оборвавшихся глухим ударом, опалившим его щеку. Беспомощно поглядывая по сторонам, он вынес неутешительный вердикт о том, что растянулся на полу из-за больной ноги: жгучий, неловкий стыд и нежелание дважды ударить в грязь лицом заставили его искать опору, чтобы скорее возвратиться в положение, долженствующее человеку, когда привычный ему стол вдруг занял место потолка, а сам он с ужасом признал, что незнакомец, вернувшийся за ним и не желавший тратить время на больных и немощных, попросту перебросил его через плечо.  
— Джорджи, — насмешливо проговорил знакомый голос, исполнившись заслуженного торжества, — это начало нашей прекрасной дружбы.  
...Очнувшись в светлом и просторном номере гостиницы, он долго протирал глаза рукой и, словно истинный агностик, сомневался во всем, что замечал вокруг: память о том, как перевернутая комнатка с рубашкой, по-прежнему наброшенной на стул, книгами, переводом, зеркалом, горой посуды, маленьким окном, все отдалялась, как он ни старался задержать на ней свой взгляд, — после был неф, разрушенные стены, площадь, залитая лучами солнца, шум соседней улицы, машина, заднее сиденье, бесконечная дорога в никуда и, наконец, высокий потолок, — все это слишком походило на игру воображения, не раз предавшего его за день. Он долго лежал в кровати, не решаясь шевельнуться и развеять очаровательный мираж, изящную иллюзию, пока не прослезились утомленные глаза: тогда, дотронувшись до скулы и обнаружив лейкопластырь, державший на себе свернутый бинт, он коротко вздохнул, неспешно выбрался из-под широкого стеганого одеяла, сел на краю кровати, изучил обе ступни, поморщился и повторил вчерашний трюк, что удалось гораздо лучше, чем нелепая погоня, стоившая ему разбитого лица; вновь оказавшись на ногах и неуверенно ступая по мягкому ковру, он подошел к окну и некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как бьется охваченное суетой, живое сердце Вены. На тумбе около кровати он нашел британский паспорт и несколько полезных мелочей, включая новую зубную щетку; каждый из предметов он тщательно осматривал, вертя в руках, словно поклонник антиквариата, увидавший редкую вещицу, — затем, не без опаски подойдя к двери, открыл ее и проскользнул в другую комнату, частью из любопытства, частью питая смутное чувство вины перед посчитанным им змеем незнакомцем, с которым он еще недавно желал вести войну. Плащ оказался брошенным на кресле — сам разведчик был занят письменной полемикой с несколькими философскими журналами, поглядывая в свежее швейцарское издание очередного труда Юнга, которое он заложил мизинцем левой руки и относился к нему со всем презрением заядлого позитивиста; произвольно пользуясь двумя различными фамилиями, — но неизменно приводя со степенью один и тот же кембриджский колледж, — он дымил бесчисленными сигаретами и, кажется, совсем не замечал спасенного им Тоби. Побродив вокруг — и не решаясь спрашивать о тонкостях будущей службы, новоиспеченный англичанин возвратился в свою комнату, присел на подоконник и прижался виском к холодному стеклу: да, — вдруг подумал он с необычайной ясностью, — теперь он заживет иначе, — теперь он будет поступать, как настоящий человек.

***

 _(197.. г.)_  
Он выпотрошил папку и некоторое время перебирал бумаги, пытаясь разобраться в свежей испанской головоломке, но мысли с исключительным упрямством избегали насущных дел. Вздохнув и чуть расправив плечи, он утомленно сверился с часами, — солидный корпус истинно эдвардианского апломба, с литерой «f», обозначавшей 1906 или 1907 год, как пояснил ему всегда готовый выслужиться ювелир, был тщательно отполирован и сверкал, — затем неспешно щелкнул крышкой, вернул часы в левый карман, прижал ладонью тонкую цепочку, коснулся переносицы, промедлил некоторое время, машинально загибая уголок потрепанного рапорта, досадливо повел губами, отвернулся и поглядел в окно. Шел снег — поздний декабрь поглощал столицу предпраздничной и надоевшей суматохой, пробками в центре, грязью, лужами на тротуарах и приятным, полусонным оцепенением желанной лени, охватившей и контору в Эктоне. Пронаблюдав, как белые, густые хлопья тают, едва коснувшись помутневшего стекла, он вновь подумал о британских школах с их нестерпимым преклонением перед театром: вчерашним вечером супруга с дочерью устроили осмотр костюма для премьеры, совмещенный с репетицией избранных мест из сочинений «барда», — бродя из одного в другой конец гостиной, он вздыхал, картинно улыбался, озвучил несколько декоративных реплик, — «да, чудесно», «о, замечательно», — и, наконец, не выдержав, прохладно потрепал дочурку по щеке, кивнул жене и скрылся в кабинете, с головой уйдя в последний каталог от «Сотбис». Сегодня утром, нехотя перекроив и без того плачевный график, он выгадал пару часов для нового визита к ювелиру, заставив ассистентку отбиваться от звонков и прочих «срочных» дел, — которые, бывало, месяцами обдумывали в Цирке, но при этом неукоснительно хранили видимость цейтнота; пришлось искать новую запонку для галстука — костюм он приобрел за месяц, но решил, что старая к нему не подойдет, будучи слишком сдержанной и строгой. На школьные премьеры собирался весь снобистский сброд «его высочеств» и «превосходительств», министерских шишек, секретарей и жен секретарей — напыщенных, бездумных, вялых, но способных немедленно ожить, едва им приходилось со скорбной миной наблюдать явление «мистера Эстерхази» и, не скрывая брезгливого высокомерия, осведомляться, как живет «дружище Тоби»; построив мелкие империи на грязи постановочных замужеств и женитьб, сомнительного толку международных сделках, карнавальных плясках в палате общин, они упорно избегали тех, кто был чуть глубже погружен во внутре-внешнеполитический отстойник, выполнял их черную работу, а кое-где и подчищал следы, но все же считался «выскочкой», словно бы раньше торговал микроволновками и, по случайности, сорвал джекпот в национальной лотерее. Промучившись нелегким выбором, он, наконец, остановился на изящной золотой вещице с бриллиантом, вручил чек Беннетту, забрал покупку, осадил шофера резким кивком, расположился на сиденье и, подняв тяжелый ворот пальто до самых щек, чуть усмехнулся, представляя, как некая графиня будет шептаться с престарелыми подругами насчет и галстука, и цвета его рубашки, и манер, присущих «выскочке», который возомнил, что сможет войти в их узкий до удушливости круг.  
Коснувшись пальцем нового приобретения и продолжая наблюдать постылый снегопад, он не впервые задумался о том, что ему нужен орден — простой и безыскусный, «за заслуги», но способный открыть еще немного полезных для него дверей; Перси считался другом Лейкона, не раз возившим его на рыбалку на шотландские озера, — сам министр, без сомнения, был редкостным упрямцем и заядлым крючкотвором, принимая существование разведки с тем же неприязненным смирением, как сами они относились к делам «охотников за скальпами»; впрочем, случись ему замять испанский случай без потерь, он все же попытается подергать Аллелайна на этот счет. Припомнив о бумагах, он поморщился и нехотя поднес к глазам случайно выбранный листок: стараниями Милланда, — точнее, их отсутствием, — был начисто провален обошедшийся в копейку конспиративный дом, где, как назло, должна была пройти важная встреча людей Цирка с крупной политической фигурой, «ведомой» ими вот уже не первый месяц, — баски, публично клявшиеся «отомстить» политику, мешавшему им обчищать хранилища национальных банков и швыряться бомбами, прислали к дому своих парней, которые расправились с охраной и устроили кровавую резню; имея на руках с десяток трупов, в том числе и завербованной особы, Милланд ударился в отчаянную панику и несколько часов подряд срывал все линии, пытаясь достучаться до него глубокой ночью и сведя на «нет» возможность получать корреспонденцию из всей южной Европы. Он не привык кричать и чуть не сорвал голос, вправляя Милланду мозги: тот был болваном, безнадежным, но полезным, — Сидни Картер, отличившийся в Ирландии, с недавних пор дышал ему в затылок, желая и себе урвать немного пирога, делить который начали при свежей реорганизации конторы. Милланд прекрасно знал, кто он такой и кому именно обязан хорошей жизнью на державные харчи, — Картер играл в свою игру, лавировал и предавал, словом, был современен и практичен, безошибочно почувствовав, что в наше время принципы и сантименты обходятся излишне дорого.  
От изучения последствий чужой глупости его отвлек сигнал внутренней связи. Чуть вздернув брови и вернув рапорт на стол, он поднял трубку замысловатым жестом, обнажающим манжету, а вместе с ней и запонку, и произнес:  
— Я слушаю.  
— Билл Хейдон, сэр.  
Его щека подернулась — тяжелый, неприязненный осадок, оставленный словами ассистентки, придал ответу нежелательную резкость:  
— Соедините.  
Чуть отведя трубку от уха, он бегло осмотрел ворох бумаг, вновь сверился с часами, помрачнел, вытянул чистый бланк, вооружился собственной чернильной ручкой — прекрасной, дорогой — и принялся за первую строку.  
— Тоби. Как поживаешь, старина?  
Билл говорил потусторонним голосом, громко дыша и раз за разом прочищая нос, — и без того невыразительная речь приобрела оттенок обращения по радио.  
— Билл? — произнес он, вопросительно, не отрываясь от письма.  
— Можешь не притворяться. Все мы заняты и все друг другу надоели, — отметил Хейдон с бледным, заунывным равнодушием. — Ты видел, что творится за окном?  
— Да. Снег.  
— Чертовски гадкая погода. Я третий день не открываю окна и чувствую себя прескверно. На улице сплошное месиво из грязи — а говорят, у нас хороший климат...  
— Вероятно.  
— Я слышал, Милланд облажался — испанцы только и трещат о вилле, этом вашем перебежчике и басках.  
— Я подготовлю рапорт.  
— Картер навещал меня, — заметил Хейдон.  
Изящный хвостик в заглавной букве «g» для Гиллема, которому доверили бразды правления «охотниками», оборвался, едва ее не зачеркнув.  
— Я никуда не выхожу, — скорбно продолжил Билл, вновь прибегая к помощи платка, — и ни на шаг не отдаляюсь от камина. Сердце побаливает самым скверным образом — с тобой такого не бывало?  
— Нет. Думаю, нет...  
— Все дело в возрасте. Картер был добр и рассказал мне о звонке — будь твой любезный протеже хоть чуточку умнее, он не стал бы поднимать всех на уши, а постарался разгрести завалы до того, как по нему зазвонил колокол. Картер не любит Милланда — никто его не любит, ни я, ни Аллелайн... Можно быть гадким, неприятным, огрызаться на людей, но знать то дело, за которое ты взялся, — все мы играем за одну команду, которая не терпит скверных игроков.  
Билл погрузился в собственные мысли, что нередко с ним бывало при телефонных разговорах.  
— Кажется, у меня совсем отшибло память, — обреченно заметил он, нарушив тишину. — Мне сообщили.  
— М-м? — откликнулся владелец кабинета, стараясь придержать листок одной рукой.  
— Он мертв.  
— Кто мертв?  
— Ты знаешь кто.  
— М-м... нет...  
Трубка молчала — Хейдон был немного склонен к театральности в тех случаях, когда считал, что собеседник не оправдал его надежд.  
— Наш бывший шеф, — картинно произнес он, подчиняясь пустой и отстраненной меланхолии. — Сегодня утром со мной связался Смайли — я-то решил, что был последним в его списке...  
— Очень жаль.  
Кончик пера дважды коснулся точки, завершающей строку.  
— Да, очень жаль, — продолжил Хейдон, вновь напоминая диктора. — «Свидетель» доконал его — я сам был потрясен судьбой бедняги Придо, что говорить о старике. Глупые мысли лезут в голову: Смайли давно повесил трубку, а я все размышлял, как назовет его священник, — никто не знает, даже Джордж... Тебе он, кажется, позволил звать себя «Тобиас», — очередной служебный миф?  
— Не вспомню.  
— Родди вечно треплет языком — ума не приложу, кому он нужен... Я проспал полдня — все чертовы таблетки: клонит в сон, а толку никакого. Чем ты спасаешься?  
— Глинтвейн?  
— Пожалуй, я готов на все. Твоим «фонарщикам» везет — Перси, едва войдя в начальственную должность, уже отстегивал вам деньги, а «охотники» снова стоят с протянутой рукой, мечтая о взаимности. Милланду крышка, Тоби, — он сыграл последний матч, и делать ставки на него... ах, черт...  
На линии вновь воцарилась тишина — глухая и тяжелая: должно быть, Хейдон ненадолго прикрыл ладонью трубку.  
— Все на сегодня, — произнес он, судорожно всхлипнув. — До связи. Не засиживайся на сквозняке.  
Щелчок и длинные гудки были бессильны оживить ту каменную маску, в которую владелец кабинета превратил свое лицо. Кончик пера по-прежнему касался бланка; он не чувствовал ни пальцев, ни руки, ни даже губ, одним лишь чудом выдержав их диалог, наполовину терявшийся в тумане, — затем с пугающей внезапностью вцепился в галстук и сорвал его отчаянным рывком; ему казалось, что он тонет, что вода вот-вот сомкнется над ним, заполняя легкие предчувствием неотвратимого удушья: то, что он слышал, не могло быть правдой — он заблуждался, грезил наяву, терял рассудок, тщетно вообразив себе, что мир способен рухнуть в одночасье, славный, старый и привычный мир. Крепче сдавив спасительную трубку, он прижал ее к щеке и дважды попытался набрать знакомый номер, но каждый раз сбивался, подчиняясь гневным протестам здравомыслия; в очередной раз сбросив комбинацию наполовину правильных, наполовину случайных цифр, он медленно прикрыл глаза и пораженчески переключился на приемную.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Соедините меня с Джорджем Смайли.  
Голос не слушался его — в другое время он бы упрекнул себя за дрожь, невольно проступавшую сквозь строгое, отточенное безразличие, но в этот раз послушно ожидал, когда же стихнет легкий треск на линии и Джордж, привычно находящийся как можно дальше от обоих телефонов, поднимет трубку.  
— Слушаю.  
— Джордж!..  
— Тоби?  
Мягкая вопросительность чужого голоса пропиталась тонкой, ощутимой неприязнью.  
— Это правда?..  
— Что «правда»?  
— Билл мне рассказал.  
— Ах, — наконец, заметил Джордж, позволив себе сдержанно вздохнуть. — Это случилось утром, около пяти. Я пробыл с ним всю ночь — он знал, и попросил меня остаться: с годами мы все больше избегаем одиночества. До четырех мы пересказывали друг другу все служебные курьезы, какие только вспомнились за несколько десятков лет: он начал говорить о том, как вербовал студента Эстерхази, и вдруг спросил, какой последний ты приобрел костюм. Я рассказал — он некоторое время медлил с ответом, после чего сознался, что «рубашки Тоби» вызывали в нем приступы морской болезни и он чертовски рад, что больше никогда их не увидит. «Тогда он закричал, этот храбрец», — продолжил он, — «„вы, что, подумали, я продаюсь?..“» Я улыбнулся — он не мог смеяться, только по щекам стекали слезы... Ближе к утру мы попрощались: я вышел из больницы и битый час бродил по улицам, — шел мокрый снег, везде стояли лужи, — а когда вернулся, все было конечно.  
— Может...  
— Не стоит беспокоиться. Я все улажу сам. Поздравь от меня Перси.  
— Что?..  
— Перси, — ровный, бледный голос напоминал автоответчик. — Вы ведь часто видитесь? Я слышал, ты преуспеваешь. Береги себя. До скорого.  
Мгновение пустой, невыносимой тишины прервал тихий щелчок, напомнив звук взведенного курка. Он медленно повесил трубку и привычным жестом хотел коснуться узла галстука, но вместо этого дотронулся до обнаженной шеи, замер и окинул блуждающим, потухшим взглядом свой кабинет. Белые стены украшали пейзажи девятнадцатого века — он приобрел их у знакомого, решившего пустить старинное поместье с молотка и прочно осесть в Лондоне; знакомое, мучительное чувство, оставленное прошлому и памяти, не пожелавшей отягощать себя пустыми призраками, овладело его сердцем — тогда, роняя голову на руки, отчаянно прижавшись к пальцам, сминающим депеши, документы, бланки, он зарыдал, постыдно, искренне, словно мальчишка, не сдержавший данное себе же слово. Дверь приоткрылась — молодая ассистентка с копной густых темных волос, уложенных по модному журналу, вздрогнула и обронила чашку кофе, которую так аккуратно несла на блюдце; ужаснувшись, она неловко и опасливо взглянула на него, чуть отступила и поспешно выскользнула из кабинета, напуганная откровенностью чужой души.  
...Прошла целая вечность прежде, чем он заставил себя шевельнуться; слезы успели высохнуть — снег за окном больше не таял, забиваясь в щели простой и безыскусной рамы, напомнившей ему о старомодных праздничных открытках. Распрямившись, он выхватил платок, оттер лицо, пригладил волосы, поднял с колен помятый галстук и повязал его небрежным, временным узлом, — затем, найдя все прежний бланк, немного задержался на оставленной им точке и принялся за новую строку.

**Author's Note:**

> * Джорджи (Георг) — персонаж романа Э. М. Ремарка «Три товарища».


End file.
